Electrochemical reactions may be used to measure quantities and concentrations in solutions.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of an electrochemical interface apparatus, also known as a potentiostat, for a standard three-electrode configuration. Electrochemical cell 39 has a reference electrode 37, a counter electrode 36, and a working electrode 38. The cell 39 contains a substance being analyzed as well as a reagent selected for its utility. The reagent forms part of an electrochemical reaction. It will be appreciated that there are other circuits that can accomplish the functions described here, and that this is only one embodiment thereof.
A voltage is applied to the cell at 36, based upon a voltage input provided at input 34. This voltage at 34 is defined relative to a ground potential 40. In some embodiments this is a known voltage. More generally, in a three-electrode system, the voltage at 36 assumes whatever value is needed to make sure that the potential difference between 37 and 38 is substantially equal to the potential difference between 34 and 40.
Amplifier 35, preferably an operational amplifier, is used to provide gain as needed and to provide isolation between the input 34 and the electrodes 36 and 37. In the arrangement of FIG. 1 the gain is a unity voltage gain and the chief function of the amplifier 35 is to provide a high-impedance input at 34 and to provide sufficient drive to work with whatever impedance is encountered at electrode 36.
As the electrochemical reaction goes forward, current flows. Working electrode 38 carries such current. A selector 31 selects a resistor from a resistor bank 30, to select a current range for measurement of this current. Amplifier 32, preferably an operational amplifier, forms part of a circuit by which an output voltage at 33 is indicative of the current through the electrode 38. The output voltage at 33 is proportional to the product of the current at 38 and the selected resistor.
In one example, blood such as human blood is introduced into the cell. A reagent in the cell contributes to a chemical reaction involving blood glucose. A constant and known voltage at 34 is maintained. The output voltage at 33 is logged and the logged data are analyzed to arrive at a measurement of the total current that flowed during a defined measurement interval. (Typically this interval is such that the reaction is carried out to completion, although in some embodiments the desired measurements may be made without a need for the reaction to be carried out to completion.) In this way the glucose level in the blood may be measured.
As will be discussed below, the input at 34 may preferably be other than constant. For example it may be preferable that the input at 34 be a waveform selected to optimize certain measurements. The analog output of a digital to analog converter may be desirably connected at input 34, for example.
The measurement just described may be termed an “amperometric” measurement, a term chosen to connote that current through the reaction cell is what is being measured.
In some measurement situations it is possible to combine the counter electrode and the reference electrode as shown in FIG. 2, into a single electrode 41.
One example of a prior art circuit is that shown in German patent application DE 41 00 727 A1 published Jul. 16, 1992 and entitled “Analytisches Verfahren für Enzymelektrodensensoren.” That circuit, however, does not, apparently, perform an amperometric measurement upon the reaction cell. That circuit appears to perform voltage readings, and an integrated function of voltage, with respect to a reference electrode of a cell (relative to a working electrode of the cell) and not with respect to a counter electrode (relative to the working electrode of the cell).
In this circuit the measured potential is a function of (among other things) the concentration of an analyte. Stating the same point in different terms, this circuit does not and cannot yield a signal that is independent of concentration of the analyte.